100 word drabbles
by Cyanide 6
Summary: These are drabbles for the Xana's Lair challenge.
1. Prompt: Lost

This wasn't supposed to have happened.

"You sure he's here?" Yumi asked from her Skid pod.

"P-positive."

Jeremie had been forced to join them on Lyoko out of necessity, and X.A.N.A had seen this as the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Don't worry princess," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, we'll find him," Odd tried to reassure. It was hard. Jeremie was the only one ever to save someone from the digital sea. But that was the problem.

Below, a data figure raced through the digital sea. He knew they'd never find him. Ever.

Decades after they abandoned the search, he remained.

Forever lost.


	2. Prompt: In the Blink of an Eye

Sissi watched as Ulrich walked into the drink room, tailed by Della Robbia.

She couldn't wait for the evening. She was planning to make a deal with him, to try and get along better.

A second later, the two boys quickly ran out, with Belpois and Ishyama following.

_Huh, I wonder what that's all about._

It seemed weird. Ulrich had never hung out with any of them before. He and Odd were bickering just a second before; now, they almost acted friendly.

_Well, so long as it doesn't affect me and Ulrich_.

Things were never the same after that moment.


	3. Prompt: Thirteen

(**AN: this is an alternate ending to the Episode Franz Hopper)**

Jeremie blinked, his mind fading, remembering that morning.

They had met Franz Hopper. He was going to defeat X.A.N.A.

_What went wrong?_

The next minute, everyone hated him.

_Why?_

Cell degeneration. Yumi not having long to live.

_ Was that… this… morning?_

Jeremie wasn't needed. He tried to transfer.

_ If… only you'd… left. What… stopped you?_

It had been X.A.N.A., all along.

Jeremie stayed. To save them.

_But who tried to save you?_

No one.

He tried, vainly, to draw breath.

_Some… birthday._

_Of… course… it would… have to be… your thirteenth, _he thought, bitterly.

The lasts thoughts he ever had.


	4. Prompt: Miss Popularity

Popular. That was the word used to describe her. It went with ditzy, mean, arrogant.

And they were right. That's all she was.

"Stupid brat," she muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't do anything right!" She gripped her blade, til it bit her hand.

"You don't deserve friends. You don't deserve Ulrich. You don't deserve anything."

Tears slid down her face.

Too many years had passed, marked by the many scars on her arms. She was finished. It wasn't worth it. Nothing ever changed…

She was Miss Popularity. And no one ever really cared until she was gone.


	5. Prompt: The Delmas Knows

"Jean-Pierre, you promised to help if this went wrong!"

"I'm not doing this anymore, Franz!"

Franz glared at him. "So you're giving up?"

"I have family! I had a wife! I'm not losing anymore! If I get involved again, X.A.N.A. threatened to take my Sissi. That's NOT happening. It WON'T!"

He walked out on his friend then. He wouldn't hear from him again…

Jean-Pierre snapped out of his memory.

He looked out at the five children, running toward their factory. Soon, another return-trip would pass.

They would think it was all erased.

But they would never realize…

The Delmas knows.


	6. Prompt: Your Story

Sissi paced outside the hospital room. Hours had passed since she'd found the five, unconscious, in the forest.

She continued to wait. Doctors ran in and out, asking her questions to which she had no answers. She didn't know anything about them.

They said there was hope… but she knew, she'd been too late.

Finally she was allowed to enter the room, which only confirmed her fears.

She looked at the five of them, eyes open, staring into nothing.

Slowly she closed each of their eyes, blinking back tears.

"I guess I'll never know your story," she whispered, "I'm sorry."


	7. Prompt: Turning Tides

X.A.N.A. was in nothingness. The supercomputer was off.

He was gradually building power.

Lyoko was off, Hopper's daughter unconscious inside.

Soon, he'd complete his power surge, and turn on the supercomputer. Then humanity would die. Nothing could stop him. He was so close…

Then, the supercomputer was turned on. But X.A.N.A. could just eliminate the one who knew and continue his plan.

He would never guess that this boy who turned on the supercomputer was willing to fight back. And _able _to fight back.

The moment the supercomputer was turned on, X.A.N.A. lost his edge.

The tides had been turned.


	8. Prompt: Standoff Western

The two figures faced each other under the hot sun.

Hands itching toward guns, their prize, a beautiful dark haired woman, standing behind the brunette.

His opponent: a mischievous blond man.

Two shots rang out, though not from the duelers…

At one end, their sought after prize stood, a smoking gun in hand.

At the other end, an armed stranger, his cutting blue eyes showing above his bandana.

"You came here to win me as your prize," she asked.

"You don't have to be won."

The two faced each other for a moment.

"Then we have an agreement," she said.


	9. Prompt: Ice

They hadn't been the same since 8th grade.

She had always said his eyes were the sky, the ocean. Blue, sparkling, inquisitive.

Then he went away.

She didn't see him for years.

Getting detention over breaks, staying over summer. Running away on the way home for Christmas.

He called infrequently, saying he was happy, had friends, but sounded exhausted.

Something must've have happened.

Because when Jeremie finally came home, his eyes weren't the ocean or the sky.

They were hard, cold, eyes that had seen too much.

When Mrs. Belpois looked into her son's eyes, all she saw was ice.


End file.
